Kirkland, Omari, and Lineback
Kirkland, Omari and Lineback are fictional characters from Zoids: New Century. They are the three members of the Tigers Team, with Kirkland serving as its team leader. Overview Kirkland, Omari and Lineback are the first team shown to fight the Blitz Team. Their first match was halted due to Bit Cloud's accidental intervention. They had a rematch later in the same episode, with Kirkland and Omari going on the offensive and Lineback acting as cover fire for his teammates due to sustaining injury to his Zoid's leg from Leon Toros's Shield Liger in their earlier match. Bit, bonding with the Blitz Team's Liger Zero, enters battle for the first time, impressively taking out Lineback and Kirkland, with Omari being taken out by Brad Hunter. They would go into a losing streak since their defeat, and later, with help from Dr. Laon via a weather-control device in episode 8, they would rise up the ranks again with their new trick strategy. They would be defeated a second time by the Blitz Team, ending their winning streak. They turned out to be rather decent folks in episode 15 when they helped the Blitz Team get back at Laon. In episode 25, they would be poised to fight the Blitz Team, but then lost, thanks to the Judge calling them by their nickname of 'Fuzzy Pandas' (a nickname Bit Cloud gave them earlier in the series) and causing them to crash their Zoids. Personalities The Tigers Team were rather cocky, boasting that they would be able to put their opponents away at the start of a battle and then shown frustrated when they lose. They helped the Blitz Team against Laon, though, showing that they were not so stupid after all. They did appear to be hot-headed and easily angered when Bit Cloud called them the 'Fuzzy Pandas' and when the Judge declared the Blitz Team the winner when the Tigers Team had only crashed their Zoids. Ability as Zoid Pilots Kirkland, Omari and Lineback are somewhat good in their skills, but do not excel in any field. They pilot yellow Sabre Tigers. In episode 8, they would mount weather-control devices (similar in appearance to the Command Wolf AC's long-range cannons) on their Zoids' back to use the weather to their advantage during battles. Their battle tactics usually involve putting up a screen of shelling to pin down their foe early on. Their battle plan is rigid, and can be defeated once properly analysed. In episode 15 they were stated as being on a massive losing streak, so bad that Bit even mentions they were the lowest ranked team in the competition. Despite this, they manage to become the top B-rank team by the time the Royal Cup beings. Relationships Kirkland, Omari and Lineback have the following relationships with these people: Blitz Team: They do not like the Blitz team as they always lose to them, but they helped them out at one point, so they do not really hate them. Laon: In episode 8, Laon offered to help their team, and did okay for a while, but when they lost at the end of the episode, Laon abandoned them, and they developed a grudge against him. Zoids Legacy Database Entry :Kirkland: "A warrior of the Tigers Team with 3 Zaber Fangs. Leader of the team. He has a strong dialect. The team's in a losing streak after their defeat to the Blitz Team." :Omari: "A warrior of the Tigers Team with 3 Zaber Fangs. Speaks with strong dialect." :Lineback: "A warrior of the Tigers Team with 3 Zaber Fangs. Speaks with strong dialect." Trivia *The Tigers Team are modeled off the Hanshin Tigers Japanese baseball team. (Kirkland, Omari and Lineback). Sort Category:Zoids Anime Category:Zoids characters Category:New Century characters